


David Rose vs the Northern Lights

by houdini74



Series: As Canadian as possible, under the circumstances [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canadian Winters, Canadian stereotypes, M/M, Married Life, Northern Lights, Valentine’s Day, like really really cold, snow and cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: Patrick takes David on a winter getaway for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: As Canadian as possible, under the circumstances [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145771
Comments: 21
Kudos: 167





	David Rose vs the Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I got excited because we got to a high of -15C, in case anyone was wondering how my Canadian winter is going. The northern lights are amazing, everyone should see them at least once (igloo not required).

It’s really cold.

David wants to whine, but he knows that will just result in Patrick giving him a look somewhere between “you said you could handle it” and “just do this one thing for me.” And Patrick’s pleading eyes are how he got into this mess in the first place. So he keeps his mouth shut and trudges through the knee high snow behind his husband, searching for the destination that Patrick has promised is just ahead, the nylon fabric of his snow pants making an annoying swishing sound as he walks.

It’s really fucking cold.

The snow squeaks beneath his boots and every breath David takes is filled with tiny knives, frost sticking to the edge of his tightly wound Tom Ford scarf when he exhales. Why did he let Patrick talk him into this? Marriage, David has discovered, involves far more opportunities to compromise than he’s entirely comfortable with.

The sun is setting as they come into the clearing. It’s February, so it’s only five thirty in the afternoon, even if the closing darkness makes it feel much later.

“There it is.” Patrick stops abruptly, forcing David to steady himself on his husband’s shoulders. Through the dimming light, he can just make out a geometrical shape outlined against the snow.

“You know that Valentine’s Day is a made-up holiday designed to sell sappy cards and cheap chocolates, right?” They could be celebrating in their cozy cottage instead of on a winter mountaineering expedition in the dark. David stamps his feet, trying to keep his toes from going numb. 

“You love cards and chocolates.” He really does. He loves all the things Patrick does for him, which is probably how he ended up here, lured by the promise of a romantic getaway.

“Yes, and I don’t see either.” 

Patrick huffs a laugh at him, a cloud of frozen vapour surrounding him with every breath. “We’re almost there.”

“Are you sure this is safe? I mean, it’s Ray.” The winter conditions are bad enough without falling victim to Ray’s latest venture. 

“He said he ordered it all the way from Finland.” Patrick takes his hand, David can just feel the outline of his fingers through the three layers of mittens he’d put on that afternoon. “He assured me we won’t be able to tell the difference between this and sleeping in our own bed.” 

David thinks longingly of their plush, king-sized mattress. “Mmkay, well I doubt that’s true.”

“Trust me, you’re gonna love it.” He does trust Patrick, that’s why he’s followed his husband through the snow, the lights of their little town that he can’t even call civilization fading behind him. It feels like a metropolis compared to the frozen wilderness of Ray’s cousin’s hayfield. “I promise I won’t let you freeze to death.”

“Fine, but if I feel the slightest hint of frostbite, we’re leaving.”

“Okay, David.” Patrick lets go of his hand so they can finish their single-file trek towards their sleeping accommodations.

As they get closer, David can see that the igloo isn’t at all like the ones he’s seen on TV. The base and sides of the structure are built on a wooden frame and the top is made of glass, like a domed winter greenhouse. As they approach, the lights come on, making the tiny structure glow with an inviting light; soft and warm against the white of the snow.

“Well?” There’s a challenge in Patrick’s voice and a tinge of hope as well. It means something to Patrick to drag him all the way out here. It always does with Patrick. If his husband is going to force him out of his comfort zone, he usually has a reason. Of course, sometimes the reason is just that he thinks it’s funny to make David uncomfortable. But his type-A personality husband never does anything without a plan.

“I suppose this might be all right.” David tucks his smile into his cheek, but he knows Patrick has seen it.

“Don’t overdo your enthusiasm.”

“I’d be more enthusiastic if you’d let us go inside, instead of stopping to chat when I can’t feel my face.”

Patrick smirks at him. David can’t see his face behind his scarf and the hood of his jacket, but the crinkles around his eyes tell him that Patrick is laughing at him. David huffs at him and pushes at his shoulder, encouraging him to move.

Even Patrick has to duck to get through the door. Inside, with the door shut tightly behind them, the heat from the small space quickly soaks through David’s winter layers, making him sweat. He unwinds the scarf from around his face, hanging it in the small closet beside the door as he takes his first look at the space. 

Ray has clearly been here. The bedspread that covers the king-sized bed is reminiscent of the wallpaper of Patrick’s old room, and various knickknacks adorn the edges of the room, no doubt intended to create a homey feel. It gives David flashbacks to those early days of their relationship and despite his better judgment, he doesn’t hate it.

It’s fully dark outside now, and even though David knows they’re fully visible from the outside, it’s like being in their own little bubble. He pulls off his coat and glances toward the bed, pleased to see that Ray has delivered their bags as promised.

“This is nice and all, but if we’d just gone to the spa in Elmdale, we wouldn’t have had to hike through the snow like a pair of Arctic explorers to get here.”

“This will be better. You’ll see.” Shrugging off his coat, Patrick hangs it in the cupboard next to David’s. “For one thing, there’s no one around for miles, so there won’t be any need to sweet talk the manager about the noise complaints.”

David rolls his eyes, unable to hide his grin. “We both know you’re the noisy one.” He casts a worried glance at the door. In typical Ray fashion, there’s no lock. “Are you sure Ray won’t pop through the door without knocking? You know how excited he is about this new project.”

Patrick shakes his head. “He’s at a conference in Thornbridge. I’m supposed to tell him all about it tomorrow.”

“Well, hopefully not _all_ about it.” David can finally feel his feet, so he takes off his boots and snow pants and steps onto the plush carpeting, giving his husband a small shimmy and a knowing look as he approaches the bed.

Even from across the room and in the dim light, he sees Patrick’s eyes darken. David sits on the edge of the bed as Patrick tugs off his boots and remaining outerwear, arranging the boots carefully beside David’s before crossing the distance between them in two quick strides, nudging David’s knees apart and slotting himself between them. “Was there anything in particular you wanted to keep from Ray?”

“Oh my god, stop talking about Ray. I feel like we’ve gone back in time.” Grabbing Patrick around the waist, David half tosses, half pushes his husband onto the bed, crawling up the down comforter beside him. The mattress isn’t as soft as the one they have at home, but it’s an acceptable substitute. Covering Patrick’s body with his own, David leans in to kiss Patrick as his husband squirms delightfully beneath him. 

Patrick tips his head back as David drags his lips up his jaw, teasing him with quick kisses until his lips part, deepening the kiss into something hungry and serious. Pausing only to pull off the rest of their clothes, he presses lips and teeth to the arc of Patrick’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of his husband’s body as it arches beneath him. Patrick’s hand squeezes his ass and he turns his head away, panting. “Wait—Turn off the light.”

“Are you feeling shy?” Since their very first night together, Patrick’s desire to watch, his eyes burning as David takes him apart, has never failed to be a turn-on. 

“Just trust me.” With a shrug, David leans over and flips off the light by the bed. As his eyes adjust, splashes of red and green light fill the tiny space. Patrick points upwards through the glass roof. “Look.”

The northern lights dance across the sky, colors ebbing and flowing into each other in a constant stream of movement. Straddling Patrick’s hips, he sits back on his heels, tipping his head back, Patrick’s hands are firm on his waist, steadying him as he nearly over balances. “Oh.”

It’s glorious. David wants to bathe in the colors, to sweep them through his fingers, but all he can do is watch as they waltz above him. Glancing back down at Patrick, the Borealis painting swathes of color across his pale skin, David brings his lips to Patrick’s stomach, determined to chase them. Patrick’s hands find his hair, watching hungrily as David swallows him down, both their bodies painted in the color of the sky.

After, Patrick flops onto his front, a sheen of sweat making his skin appear even more translucent than usual. Nuzzling at his husband’s ear, David rests his head on Patrick’s broad shoulder, curling up like a kitten next to him. The colors of the northern lights flicker over Patrick’s back, David runs a hand over the curve of his ass, watching the play of light on his skin through half-closed eyes. 

It reminds him of the list he’d kept, when he and Patrick were first together, of all the firsts they’d had together. First kiss. First night together. The first time he’d made Patrick laugh. The first time Patrick had remembered his coffee order. In those first heady months, he’d scrawled down every scrap, greedy for more, desperate to preserve the memories for when things inevitably fell apart. He hasn’t thought about that list in years. But he’s thinking about it now, this moment bringing back the novelty he’d clung to years before.

Feeling David behind him, Patrick rolls into him, lifting his head from the pillow as David surrounds his smaller body with his own. “Happy Valentine’s Day, David.”

David cuddles closer to Patrick, pressing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder as he flips the covers over their naked bodies. Patrick’s body is loose and pliable, on the verge of sleep. “I thought you promised me chocolates.”

“And a card.”

“Patrick?”

“Patrick?”


End file.
